It has previously been proposed to carry young children on the back of a bicycle behind the seat. Also, baskets or other arrangements for carrying parcels have been proposed for mounting in front of the handlebars of a bicycle. However, when the load over either of the front or rear wheels comes relatively heavy, the bicycle becomes unstable and difficult to use in a controlled and safe manner. Further, the carriers which have been proposed for bicycles up to the present time have generally been relatively complex and difficult to secure to the bike, requiring removal of the wheel nuts, and the attaching of a number of bracing members to the handlebars or to the frame by nuts, bolts, or screws, through the use of hand tools. In addition, most of the carriers which have previously been proposed are specially made for particular brands of bikes and are not applicable to all different makes and styles.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a universal bike carrier, which is easily installed without tools, and which does not interfere with the stability and control of the bike.